


Grief

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Irko Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Iroh adopts Zuko, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Iroh's thoughts after the Agni Kai
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Irko Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Grief

He looks at the boy lying motionless in the cot and can’t help but think that it’s all his fault. He should have never let Zuko into the war meeting… But those hopeful eyes… How could he have said no?

He should have been firmer but no, he was selfish and didn’t want to upset Zuko… He knew better than to let Zuko in but he did it anyway because he didn’t want to disappoint Zuko… And now Zuko’s paying the price for his selfishness

And that wasn’t the only time he failed Zuko that day… The plan was a horrid plan but Iroh was scared to stand up. Now he realizes he should have so his nephew didn’t have to. He knew Zuko had a kind and compassionate heart, he knew he wouldn’t have stood by the plan and he knew Zuko would stand up for the 41st division.

Iroh was a coward and Zuko’s paying the price for his lack of action.

Iroh was a coward in more ways than one though, instead of standing up and defending Zuko like any guardian should do he stood by and watched Zuko burn.

He was terrified of what would have happened if he stood up to his brother but by not doing so he doomed an innocent child. He made a child suffer because he, a full-grown adult, was too afraid to defend them.

Even now instead of facing his brother for the throne so he could revoke Zuko’s banishment and get Zuko the right treatment, he’s here just waiting to see if Zuko survives or not with the few medics who he bribed into saving his nephew.

Zuko was more kind, compassionate, and brave as a child than Iroh could ever dream to be. Iroh’s letting his nephew suffer because he doesn’t want to fight his little brother. He can’t help but look at his brother and see the child he used to be and not the cruel man he is right now.

And so he let Zuko pay the price for it all...


End file.
